


Ode to a Flyboy

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bad Poetry, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Flash Fic, M/M, Poetry, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney tries to write a poem for John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to a Flyboy

**Author's Note:**

> Rodney tries to write a [Parallelogram de Crystalline](http://shadowpoetry.com/resources/wip/parallelogramdecrystalline.html) poem for John
> 
> Written for the Fan_Flashworks challenge, "technology"

Zed-PMs  
Glow when you are near them  
Have I told you how hot I find that?

Also you,  
Have such a way with all  
Ancient tech - even the broken stuff

The one thing  
That I don't understand:  
Why you play so dumb. I know the truth.

Smart, Caring,  
Surprisingly tech-minded  
You're perfect. (If only you were blond)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to write John's reaction. :P


End file.
